disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Irma Lair
Irma Lair is one of the five main characters in the TV series W.I.T.C.H. She was voiced by Candi Milo. Powers and Abilities Irma has the power and ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all ''of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. She eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. In the animated series she can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that she creates from her hands. Later when the Guardians powers are fueled by the mystical energy used to create the Veil, they begin manifesting new, stronger powers and abilities. Irma gains the power and ability of mind control, able to influence and control people's actions, such as making her father go easy on her to avoid grounding or breaking another free from outside mind control. She cannot override the effects of the Horn of Hypnos or Nerissa's enthrallment spell but when the power of those things weaken she is able to break it. Irma also displays more power with her power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating AKA sucking the water out of beings, and creating a gigantic version of herself out of pure liquid water using herself as a nexus of this watery giant. When she becomes one with the water dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she changes into a pure liquid water-like being. Irma's newest power is known as Scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in various fluids and in lucid dreams. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Irma possesses: *Hydrokinesis: the ability to create water out of thin air (in the cartoon and by the "New Power" comic arc) *Manipulate bodies of water *Solidify water to grab objects *Create force fields through water *Create watery shapes that she can manipulate at will *Cryokinesis: the ability to freeze objects and create/manipulate ice (by the "New Power" arc) *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Control and summon rain *Evaporate water *Use mind control *Change the colour of fabric *Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects *Scry via water *Conjure and shoot beams of blue energy from her hands *Use enhanced intuition *Change the physical appearance of others *Suck water out of plants *Dehydration powers *Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *Evaporate beings at will *Create physical embodiments of herself *Create force fields through and out of water *Breathe underwater *Healing powers *Use her own sweat as water *Use water to grab objects *Freeze objects *Conjure rain and clouds *Near-immortality Irma's power as her status as a guardian: *Flight *Teleportation *Glamouring Trivia *She is on the same class as Taranee and Hay Lin. *Her favorite subject is (in a sort-of way) Geography. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her hobbies are relaxing, and listening to music if they count as hobbies. She also likes to swim, but will never start doing it competitively. *For her, the best thing is Karmilla's new album, a big chocolate ice cream, and summertime in the beach. *She doesn't like French tests, sweaty P.E. lessons, and spiders. *She absolutely hates Christopher. *Her favorite pop is Karmilla. *Irma is a female given name. The name comes from the Old High German ''irmin, meaning world. *Her Birthday is March 13th, 1991 Gallery Irma's way.jpg|Irma in her guardian form group2.jpg|Irma with Hay Lin capture08262006144519xa6.png|Irma with the other guardians capture08132006132855ne2.png|Irma with her brother, Chris standing in front Irma.jpeg L is for Loser (7).jpg L is for Loser (8).jpg L is for Loser (9).jpg Happy Birthday Will (8).jpg Happy Birthday Will (9).jpg N is for Narcissist (2).jpg Stop the Presses (4).jpg Parent's Night (12).jpg It Begins and It Resumes.jpg Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Heroines Category:Italian characters Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters